imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
David Hainesworth
David Joseph Paul Hainesworth (born June 26, 1989) is a Dragoonish actor and singer from Metzon, Salviana. He made his acting debut at the age of nine in January 1999, playing the son of Caleb Nouhl's character in an episode of Raise Them Right. Nine years later, in 2008, he began singing professionally, and his debut hit was 2008's "Gonna Think About That". Early life Hainesworth was born in Metzon, Salviana, to Joseph and Dorothy Hainesworth. He spent his early years on his family's farm outside the Metzon city limits. In 1997, the family moved into the city limits of Metzon, only to move back to their farm four months later because, according to Hainesworth, his father hated the "fast-paced" life of the "big city" (Metzon only has a population of about 12,662). In 1998, during a visit to Jord City, Hainesworth's father was approached by actor Caleb Nouhl, who told him that Hainesworth would be a perfect choice to play his (Nouhl's) son in an episode of his series Raise Them Right. Career Hainesworth showed up on the set of Raise Them Right in December 1998, accompanied by his father. He auditioned for the role of Ryan Coles, and won the role. He appeared in one episode of the show as 9-year-old Ryan Coles, the son of businessman and "parenting expert" Patrick Coles (Nouhl). He did so well that producers wanted to add him to the cast, but the show runner refused to let "an inexperienced child actor" join the cast, and Hainesworth was fired from the show after one episode. Among the cast members who disagreed with Hainesworth's firing was Caleb Nouhl (whom Hainesworth would work with again in 2007's Cayenne High and 2008's Cayenne High II). Ultimately, Nouhl was also fired from the show, and was re-cast with Baxter Fauquer. Hainesworth's character was written off the show as having been adopted by a family from "some country far, far away". After his one-episode role, Hainesworth was told by his mother, "Don't worry, Dave. You'll get a better role in a better production". Before the year 1999 was over, Hainesworth landed a not-so-small role as Ralph Wattersley in a film called The Wattersleys. The film was a big success, and all of its cast (including then-10-year-old Hainesworth) made "a fortune" off the film. But, being only ten at the time, Hainesworth was not allowed to spend or keep most of his pay. In 2000, Hainesworth appeared in a film called Well, That's Good for Us as mischievous Douglas Johnson. In 2001, he began playing the role of Howard Belstorve on the TV series Belstorves vs. Robertsons, and played the role until 2004, when the series was canceled due to low ratings. He then began playing Xavier McBelch on the series Xavier McBelch, which only ran from 2004 to 2006. In 2007, Hainesworth played the role of Wilbur Arscaff in the film Cayenne High. He reprised his role in the 2008 sequel Cayenne High II. He decided not to return for Cayenne High III. In 2008, he made his singing debut, releasing his hit "Gonna Think About That". His 2010 hit "Don't Hate What I Did" was featured in the 2011 film Most Hated Guy in Prescaderna. Hainesworth wrote and performed the theme song for the series Nice Life, Jordson Hatcher (in which he also stars as the title character). Filmography * Raise Them Right (1999) - Ryan Coles (TV series, 1 episode) * The Wattersleys (1999) - Ralph Wattersley * Well, That's Good for Us (2000) - Douglas Johnson * Belstorves vs. Robertsons (2001−04) - Howard Belstorve * Xavier McBelch (2004−06) - Xavier McBelch * Cayenne High (2007) - Wilbur Arscaff * Cayenne High II (2008) - Wilbur Arscaff * Most Hated Guy in Prescaderna (2011) - Paul Gorsdan (cameo) * Nice Life, Jordson Hatcher (2013−present) - Jordson Hatcher * The Ten Androids of Mylo (2016) - Keith Streaughn Discography * "Gonna Think About That" (2008), from album David Hainesworth * "Don't Hate What I Did" (2010), from albums David Hainesworth and the Most Hated Guy in Prescaderna soundtrack * "I Can't Go There Again" (2012), from album Think Before Doing * "Thanking You in Five Languages" (2013), from album Think Before Doing * "Should I Start Running Now?" (2015), from album Run If You Think You Can Hainesworth Hainesworth Hainesworth Hainesworth